


In Bed

by jaradel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Excessive Soppiness, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, so sweet you'll get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaradel/pseuds/jaradel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sleeping habits of the world's only consulting detective with his Army doctor / blogger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this small bit of cotton-candy fluff on my phone a few nights ago. I had just gone to bed and was trying to find a comfortable position, and got to thinking about Sherlock and John sleeping together, and here we are. Unbeta'ed, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> For those waiting for an update to [My Love, My Game, My Vocation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/810776) \- it's coming, I promise. It is my fervent hope to post it this weekend. Work lately has been something akin to the fifth circle of Hell, and has left me with neither meaningful time nor motivation to write a decent chapter.

          Normally, Sherlock can control his possessive tendencies concerning one Dr. John Watson, but during repose his body often betrays the careful restraint of his mind. He can usually be found pressed against John's side, his head resting carefully on John's injured shoulder, one leg thrown over those of his lover, his arm curled around John's chest, and the rest of his body molded to the curves and angles of John's side, with John's arm curved protectively around Sherlock's shoulders. If John should happen to be lying on his side, Sherlock will curl his entire body around that of his love. One knee, gently nestled between John's strong thighs, an arm, wrapped protectively across his broad chest, his chin resting on the gold and silver strands of John's hair, and the rest of his body pressed to John's back like a shield against the rest of the world. For while John fancies himself as Sherlock's personal protector, Sherlock is the one who gave everything to ensure John's continued existence, and he has vowed that he will continue to give all of himself to protect the one person in the world who sees him, and loves him, for exactly who he is.

          Some nights, it is too warm for cuddling so closely, or an injury or other ailment makes such close contact uncomfortable. On those nights Sherlock will sprawl on his stomach on his side of the bed, one arm shoved under his pillow, and one leg bent, pulled up stork-like to his chest. The other will be stretched out, touching any part of John it can reach, for even when Sherlock isn't doing his best impersonation of a limpet, he must still maintain some physical contact with John. There were far too many years spent apart from his soul mate for Sherlock to be comfortable with any amount of space between them, too many nights dreaming of John in his arms only to wake up alone. No, contact must be maintained, even if it's nothing more than John's foot against Sherlock's calf, to ground Sherlock in the present - a present where he succeeded in keeping John safe and defeating Moriarty's network, instead of a past where he was alone, lonely, and living in fear that John would still be killed.

          And sometimes, just sometimes, it is John who wraps himself around his long-limbed love, nuzzling into that swanlike pale neck and using his body to guard his dark prince from the cruelties of a world that never fully appreciates Sherlock's genius. And while he'll never admit to it, Sherlock loves these moments most of all, as he wraps his arms around his doctor, kisses the top of his head, and vows to never let him go.


End file.
